Sun and Moon
by XBlackIris
Summary: The Nyghts are quickly spreading terror and discord all over Elrin. Can anyone save them?


**Sun and Moon**

**Prologue**

Master Hand looked up at the smoke filled skies and grinned. The smoke from the fire below him had blocked out the sun, leaving the citizens, who were crying in despair, in darkness. He laughed. This was truly the end of the light and the beginning of the darkness. Once the Queen and her daughter were dead, no one would be strong enough to stand up to Tabuu.

He looked down in time to see one of the Primids kill a father begging for them to spare his children's life. Looking at the two children's, a brother and a sister, hearts, he smirked when he saw darkness in them. Seeing their father so mercilessly killed in front of them unleashed the hidden Shadow within. They could become potential soldiers for the Nyghts.

He floated down to behind the children and raised his hand to the advancing Primid, secretly signalling for him to stop. The two siblings looked behind them and gasped when they saw him.

"I-is it an Angel?" The younger girl asked, holding on to her brother.

He smirked. It wasn't the first time he had been mistaken for an angel. His skin was very pale, almost white in colour as was his hair and he was dressed entirely in white. However, looks were indeed deceiving. He looked holy and pure on the outside but inside was filled with dark evil. He smiled, acting kind just to gain their trust. The children would be more likely to join them if they could trust him. He extended his hands for them to take, helping them up. "You will be safe with me," he gently told them.

"O-our father...," the girl managed to say through her tears that were falling once again.

He sighed. He hated tears. Sadness was a weak emotion. However, he continued smiling. "I apologise for Queen Rosalina's actions…" he responded.

"Her majesty would never do something like this!" the boy argued.

Master Hand raised an eyebrow. This boy was an obvious supporter of the white Queen, but that would change. "I, myself, did not think the Queen would send her minions to kill innocent civilians."

"These things….work for her majesty?" The two children looked back at the group of Primids.

He nodded, faking a sad expression. "Indeed…"

"I can't…..I won't believe it…" the boy shouted, tears falling down his face.

Master Hand smirked. Despite the boy's words, his heart was full of doubt. "You can get your revenge." The two looked up at him with curious eyes. "But first, what are your names?" he asked.

"Natalie," the girl replied. "And my brother's name is Paul."

Master Hand smiled slightly as he placed his hands on their heads, gently injecting them with dark magic, too slow for them to notice. "Natalie, Paul…you will find the White Queen and her daughter." The children nodded lightly. "You will bring them back here to face judgement for their sins." He removed his hands and looked at their eyes. They had darkened and had a red tint to them. He smirked. The Shadow inside them had spread and for a second, the boy looked at him with eyes that revealed he did not wish to follow him, however it was too late for him to run away as the Shadow finally took over his senses. As they turned and walked towards the castle, he floated up to watch over them.

They entered the castle, leaving Master Hand, who was unable to see anything that went on inside the castle walls, to wait. For a moment, he was worried that the boy had managed to find a way to fight against the Shadow inside him, but that moment of worry was washed away when he saw the two exit the castle, the Queen close behind, the baby princess in her arms. He grinned and returned to the ground below to meet the royal females.

"Alban…" The Queen said surprised when she saw him standing in their path.

He sighed. He hated his name. It only reminded him of the past, a past he was determined to forget. "Rosalina," he replied. He looked at her knowing face then at the child in her arms. "You know why you are here so why did you bring her? Having sent only two children to retrieve you, you had a perfect chance to hide her away."

"Who would I have given her to? Your army killed the only people I would have trusted with her!" She sighed. "What happened to you Alban?" she asked.

He chuckled. "A lot…" A lot had indeed happened since they had last met. He was no longer the lowly servant of light years ago. Now he was the general of an army that would help take over the world for Tabuu. But it was likely Rosalina still saw him as the boy he once was, that was clear in her eyes.

Black Electricity stated to swirl around his hand and he grinned as Rosalina looked at his left hand. "Queen Rosalina, you are charged with committing crimes against the Nyghts. Your punishment…is death." He raised his hand to her, the electricity dangerously hitting the ground around her.

He looked at her as she looked up at the sky. _Praying? _No one could come to save her, she was completely surrounded. Suddenly a bright light appeared above them and he frowned as he looked up at the sky as well. He squinted and could just make out what looked like a ship over head. His eyes widened and he looked back at the Queen who was now floating above the ground. "No!" he shouted and quickly fired several charged shots at Rosalina. Too late. However, just as she disappeared, Paul lunged forward and grabbed the baby princess from her arms. The White Queen cried out in horror but was unable to do anything as she vanished in a blinding burst of white light.

The adolescent boy showed the child to Master Hand. He smirked as he looked down at the baby. It looked like there would be a slight change in plans. This child, being the holder of the most powerful magic in all of Elrin, even beating Tabuu, would be the new dark Queen of the Nyghts. Being too young of even remember her mother, the child would see the Nyghts as her family. This child was the key to the start of the age of Darkness.

Tabuu, of course, was furious when he found out that Rosalina had gotten away. However, he soon calmed down when he heard of Master Hand's new plan. "The child will be trained and educated?" The leader asked.

Master Hand nodded. "I believe Ganondorf will take care of that. I have spoken to him beforehand and he has agreed." The white clothed man smiled to himself. Ganondorf had not agreed to training and educating the girl at first, but suggested that if he bested him in battle, they would switch roles. The Platinum blonde smirked at the request. Ganon had always wanted to be Tabuu's right hand man but ended up getting second best as soon as Master Hand appeared.

The battle had been quick, ending almost as soon as Ganondorf lunged at him. Lasers shot out from Master Hand's finger tips and through the red haired man. The blond laughed as the other slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach and glaring. "Oh calm down. You won't die," he assured the gerudo. "You'll just be unable to attend some of your duties for a while." Master Hand smirked and turned to leave him. "The child will be your responsibility as soon as she turns 5. You are to train her in physical combat as well as use of spells. You are to also educate her. Do not mess this up Ganon." With that he left the ex-dark lord to his own devices.

The following six years had passed quickly. The child, being in such a dark environment, started to adopted an evil glint whenever she would think of a mischievous plan. Her plans often were cleverly thought out, for a six year old, and always did what she wanted them too. When she would get scolded, she knew how to turn that evil glint to an innocent gaze that even made Ganondorf want to spoil the child. And spoil he did. If the child wanted something, she nearly always got it. However, for a spoilt child, she was well behaved, when she wasn't causing trouble, and acted as a Dark Princess should.

Looking at the active child, Master Hand chuckled. "You actually succeeded in something Ganondorf," he teased.

Ganon glared, but not with the same malice he had before. Since Amaris had come to live in the Gerudo's castle, his resentment for Master Hand had vanished gradually, them soon becoming close friends. He actually thanked the blonde for bringing her to him. The dark haired girl had helped him achieve so many plans that normally would have failed. It shocked him, still, when she had to remind him she was only six. If she was this clever as a child, imagine everything they could do when she reached adulthood. The red head shook his head and continued observing the child. His eyes gleamed when he recognised as few of her hand movements directed at his friend and made no attempt to warn him.

A misty shadow appeared in front of her. Amaris grinned as a dragon, slightly bigger than Ganon, lunged out the shadow, at the blonde tackling him to the ground and sitting its heavy body on his chest. Ganon laughed as Master Hand gasped for air. "Calm down. You won't die," he told the gasping blonde, repeating the same words that the other had told him just over half a decade ago. A glare was Master Hand's only response, causing Ganon to laugh even harder. "Good job, Ama," he congratulated, patting her head in approval.

"Just get this beast off of me!" Master Hand managed to shout out, struggling under the dragon's weight. The raven haired girl looked at him with amber eyes, seeming to laugh at his misery, and then turned and ran away, leaving the man to suffer underneath the Dragon. She knew well the Dragon wouldn't hurt him…too much.

"Don't look at me. I don't know how to get him off of you," Ganon said as soon as the man's glare returned to him. "But I do know one thing. Revenge is, most defiantly, best served cold."

**Amaris may seem too smart for her own good, but you must remember that she holds a great power and with that power comes great responsibility. I don't think Ganon would look after a stupid child either, he would become too annoyed with correcting her every so often and most probably end up murdering her. **

**Please Review to tell me what you think. **

**Iris~**


End file.
